


אלכסנדר

by Lily Wright (Lily02)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kid Fic, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: עברית
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily02/pseuds/Lily%20Wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>אלכס ואבא מביטים במראה. הדמיון ביניהם מוזר למדי. ג'יני לא רואה את עצמה בפנים של אלכס ודראקו והילד מוציאים למראה לשון וצוחקים שהם נראים אותו הדבר. לפעמים, כשאלכס מלגלג על משהו, הוא נראה כמו העתק של דראקו מאלפוי בן שתיים עשרה צוחק על כרטיס חג האהבה שלה.</p>
            </blockquote>





	אלכסנדר

 

****ג'יני הניחה את ראשה על חזהו של דראקו שנשם נשימות עמוקות ושקטות. שיערו הבלונדיני נפל ברכות על עיניו העצומות ובית החזה שלו עלה וירד לפי קצב נשימותיו. היא יכלה לשמוע את ליבו הפועם בעד החולצה. השמיכה שכיסתה אותם הייתה חמה ורכה וצלילי טיפות הגשם המטפטף בחוץ נעמו לאוזניה. חבריה נרצחו ברחובות, נלחמו בשיניים כדי לחיות. חלקם כבר מתים. המשפחה שלה חרדה לשלומה אבל יום אחד ג'יני וויזלי פשוט נעלמה מעל פני האדמה ולא נראתה יותר. דראקו אמר לה לא להרגיש אשמה ושאין טעם להסביר להם כי הם גם ככה לא יצליחו להבין. ג'יני רוצה להישאר במיטה הזאת לעולם ושהגשם ימשיך לרדת בחוץ, שדראקו לא יתעורר לעולם ושיישאר יפה לנצח. שיישאר בחיים.

ג'יני מושלמת בשמלתה הפשוטה. היא שואלת איך היא נראית ואם זה בסדר ללבוש שמלה ליריד. דראקו מגחך בליבו ואומר שזה נחמד. ג'יני מחייכת אליו באושר ויוצאת בריצה דרך הדלת הפתוחה. היא קוראת לו להזדרז והוא כהרגלו הולך באיטיות. היא מתנהגת כמו ילדה קטנה בבוקר חג המולד ודראקו לא רוצה לשנות בה דבר. לא אכפת לו ללבוש את הג'ינס המוגלגי אם זה מה שישאיר אותם בחיים.

ג'יני יוצאת מהמקלחת מכוסה בחלוק הלבן שלה. השיער שלה רטוב וקר לה. דראקו יושב על המיטה ומביט בה. הוא מתקדם אליה ומצמיד אותה לחזהו, מסיט את שיערה הרטוב אחורנית לפני שפונה לנשק אותה. לשונו חוקרת את פיה ביסודיות והם כושלים אל המיטה. היא מביטה בו מוריד את חולצתו, מטפס מעליה ופותח את חלוקה, שותקת. דראקו מנשק את צווארה, משאיר אחריו סימנים אדומים, כאילו כדי לסמן אותה כשלו. ג'יני נושכת את שפתיה כשהוא חודר אליה ועוצמת את עיניה כשהוא גומר בתוכה. כבר לא קר לה.

תינוק זה הדבר האחרון שהם צריכים. ג'יני יודעת את זה ודראקו יודע את זה. הוא לא רוצה את התינוק הזה איתם, הוא שונא תינוקות. ג'יני והוא עוברים בחנויות מוגלגיות והיא מצמידה את אפה לחלונות הראווה. היא מתלהבת מהגרביים הקטנטנות ומהחליפות הצבעוניות, מתנהגת כמו ילדה בחנות ממתקים. אף אחד מהם לא יודע מה בדיוק הם צריכים לקנות, אז הם לוקחים קצת מכל דבר. היא מבקשת גלידה בטעם תות וניל ומלקקת אותה כל הדרך חזרה הביתה. דראקו עדיין לא רוצה תינוק.

ג'יני מביטה על עצמה במראה. יש לה בטן הריונית והיא יכולה להרגיש את העובר בועט בתוכה. לפעמים, היא תופסת את כפות ידיו של דראקו ומצמידה אותה אל בטנה, כדי שירגיש. דראקו אף פעם לא מתרגש וג'יני חושבת שלא אכפת לו. היא מביטה על עצמה במראה ורוצה לבכות.

ג'יני צורחת בכאבים בחדר הסמוך ודראקו פוסע הלוך ושוב בסלון. ההוראות היו ברורות; עליו להישאר בחוץ. הוא נכנס אל החדר ומביט בג'יני אוחזת חבילת סמרטוטים בזרועותיה. היא נראתה נורא אבל חייכה באושר. הוא בחן את החבילה מרחוק וג'יני לחשה שזה בן. דראקו מציע לקרא לו אלכסנדר, על שם סבא שלו. ג'יני רק מחייכת אליו ומושיטה לו את התינוק הישן. הוא מוותר.

אלכסנדר הקטן מתרוצץ ברחבי הבית, מושך במכנסיו של אביו כדי שירים אותו. לאחר כמה ניסיונות כושלים למשוך את תשומת ליבו הוא מוותר בקלות ורץ לעבר אימו שמקבלת אותו בזרועות פתוחות. אחרי חיבוק קצר הוא שב לשחק ברכבות. אלכס הוא קרן האור בתוך כל החושך והצחוק שלו הוא כמו מוזיקה. הוא נראה כמו גרסה קטנה יותר של אביו ולא הזכיר אותה בכלל. זה לא באמת משנה למי הוא דומה, ובמילא, היא שונאת שיער ג'ינג'י.

דראקו מרגיש מאוים מהזאטוט בן הארבע המתרוצץ ברחבי הסלון. ההוא משחק ברכבות ואימו מביטה בו מרותקת, צוחקת מהשטויות שהוא עושה. לא אכפת לה לנקות חלב שנשפך בארוחת הבוקר או לתקן שוב ושוב כוסות זכוכית בהינף שרביט. הפרחח הקטן מתנגב למיטה שלהם בלילות ומתעקש לישון באלכסון. הוא בועט את אביו הצידה ונצמד לאימו, נרדם כשחיוך מרוח על פניו. דראקו לא אוהב אותו, הוא מטרד קטן, בלונדיני וטורדני. הוא מתחרה עם ילד בן ארבע על האישה שהוא אוהב והילד מנצח, זה מתסכל ומרגיז ולא הגיוני. הוא לא אוהב את הילד הקטן.

ג'יני אורזת את דליי הפלסטיק והכפות הצבעוניות. היא מלבישה את אלכס בבגד ים כחול וכרגיל הם צריכים לחכות לדראקו. דראקו משלם לנהג האוטובוס והם נוסעים לחוף הים. אלכס מתרגש כל כך וצורח באושר שהוא מוצא צדפים, אבא שלו מגלגל את עיניו בזמן שג'יני מרימה אותו ומזעיף פנים כשהיא מנשקת את לחיו. דראקו מקנא לה וג'יני מוצאת את זה מחמיא. היא מורידה את אלכס מזרועותיה וההוא מוצא סרטן קטן על קו המים ורץ אליו כל הדך, צורח באימה כשהמים הקרים שוטפים את כפות רגליו ורץ כל הדרך בחזרה. ג'יני צוחקת ומנשקת את דראקו הרוטן. היא שמחה שיש לה את שניהם.

דראקו חותך את החביתה שלו בעייפות. הוא כבר לא זוכר איך זה לישון במיטה בלי הילד, וכשהחלב נשפך בארוחת הבוקר זה כבר לא כל- כך נורא. הוא מתיישב בעייפות על השטיח בזמן שאלכסנדר פוצח בהסבר נלהב על הקטר של הרכבת האדומה שלו ומלמד אותו את השמות שנתן לכל הקרונות. דראקו לא מבין למה ג'יני מכריחה אותו לבלות זמן נוסף בחברת הילד ההיפראקטיבי. אלכס מכריז שכשהוא יגדל הוא רוצה להיות נהג רכבת. דראקו חושב שטמון בו יותר פוטנציאל, אז הוא רושם אותו להוגוורטס.

אלכס ישן על הספה בסלון וג'יני מכינה לעצמה ארוחת צהריים. דראקו מתגנב מאחוריה והיא בולמת צרחה, שומטת את כף העץ על רצפת המטבח ברעש גדול. ג'יני רוצה לנזוף בו אבל היא יודעת שאין טעם ושהוא רק נהנה לשחק איתה. הוא מצמיד את ידיו למותניה ומושך אותה אחורנית, פורם את הסינר ומתחיל לנשק את צווארה באיטיות. המים החמים בסיר מבעבעים וג'יני סוגרת את הגז ברגע האחרון. דראקו מניף אותה על השולחן ומנשק אותה בלהיטות. הוא לוחש לאוזנה את הדברים הגסים שהוא מתכוון לעשות לה וג'יני מאדימה. הוא צוחק, לוחש שהוא שמח שהם סוף-סוף לבד ומשחיל את ידיו אל מתחת לחולצתה. אלכס פותח את הדלת בעייפות ושואל מה אמא שלו עושה על השולחן. ג'יני קופצת חזרה לרצפה ומסדרת את חצאיתה בזריזות. דראקו נאנח בכעס ושולח את אלכס לחדר. אלכס מילל שהוא רעב. הילד מבט בה עם מבט מטושטש וישנוני וחמוד, דראקו מביט בה כועס וקורא בלי מילים לגיבוי. ג'יני מסיטה את מבטה מדראקו ושואלת את הזאטוט מה הוא רוצה לאכול. דראקו יוצא מהמטבח וכעבור שניות נשמעת טריקת דלת הכניסה.

הוא נכנס מתחת לשמיכות בשקט ומביט בעיניה של ג'יני. אלכס עדיין חוצץ בניהם, ישן באלכסון. ג'יני מביטה בו ואומרת שהיא מצטערת. דראקו אומר שזה היה הפסד שלה. הוא מסתובב לצד השני ואז אלכס מחליט לבעוט בו מתוך שינה הצידה. לדראקו נמאס.

ג'יני שולחת את אלכס לשחק בחצר ומבקשת מדראקו להפסיק להתנהג בצורה לא בוגרת. דראקו מושך בכתפיו וג'יני מנשקת אותו באיטיות. היא אוהבת את דראקו והיא אוהבת את אלכס וזאת לא צריכה להיות בעיה, היות שדראקו אמור להבין שאלכסנדר לא מהווה לו תחליף. היא מתרחקת ממנו ומביטה בעיניו. דראקו מביט בה ומושך שוב בכתפיו. הוא יוצא לחצר ומתיישב ליד אלכס שמתחיל לרוץ סביבו במעגלים. ג'יני לא יודעת אם לצחוק או לבכות.

 

ג'יני מושכת את אותו למטבח, מותשת, ומבקשת שייגש לדבר עם הבן שלו. דראקו נכנס לחדר של אלכס ומתיישב לידו על המיטה. האיש הקטן בועט בקטר שלו וממלמל שזה לא הוגן. דראקו שואל מה לא הוגן ואלכס עונה שאמא אוהבת את אבא יותר ממנו. הילד הקטן מביט בו במבט פגוע ודראקו לא יכול שלא להיות מופתע מהדמיון בניהם, הוא נראה בדיוק כמוהו שהיה בגילו. דראקו צוחק במרמור. כמה שהוא טועה.

אלכסנדר קם מהמיטה וקומץ את אגרופיו. הוא אומר שהוא שאל את אמא, ואמא ענתה שהיא אוהבת את שניהם באותה המידה. דראקו מחייך ואלכס מתעצבן עוד יותר- הוא מרגיש שהיא אוהבת את אבא יותר ממנו. דראקו לא יכול שלא לצחוק. אלכס צועק עליו שיפסיק, שזה לא הוגן. הוא מושיב את אלכס הזועף על ברכיו ומבטיח לו שאמא אוהבת את שניהם באותה המידה. הוא לא יודע למה, הוא פשוט חושב שזה הדבר הנכון לעשות.

ג'יני יוצאת לחצר וקוראת להם להיכנס פנימה. אלכס לא רוצה להיכנס, אך דראקו מצליח לשכנע אותו בדרך לא דרך. הם יושבים לאכול וכשהבנים מסיימים הם רצים שוב החוצה ואפילו לא מפנים את הצלחות שלהם. ג'יני לא יודעת אם עליה לכעוס על השניים או לוותר להם הפעם. אלכס מבטיח שזה מקרה חד פעמי ושזה לא יקרה שוב, דראקו מגלגל עיניים. היא מחליטה להבליג ומפנה את השולחן בעצמה. ואז היא רואה את פסיעות הבוץ של השניים בכל מקום.

אלכס ישן ביניהם והפעם הוא נצמד אליו. דראקו מצטער שלא היו לו הורים כאלו ושמעולם לא הרשו לו לישון יחד עם אמא ואבא באותה המיטה. ג'יני מנשקת אותו ואז מנשקת את אלכס בלחי ומסיטה את שיערו הבלונדיני. היא שואלת בלחש אם הוא שמע על דוליש ודראקו מהנהן הנהון קצר. אנשים נעלמים מסביב והעובדה שהם בחרו לברוח לכפר מוגלגי בדרום צרפת לא משנה את העובדה שבחוץ עדיין מתרחשת מלחמה ואנשים נרצחים ברחובות. הוא מאמץ את אלכס קרוב יותר וג'יני מחבקת את שניהם. דראקו לא יודע אם זה נכון לא לספר לאלכס על מה שקורה באמת, למרות שהוא לא בטוח שלבן הארבע תשנה העובדה אם בחוץ מתנהלת מלחמה או לא. דראקו חושב שאלכס יעדיף יותר לשחק עם הרכבת שלו מאשר לחשוב על מלחמות ועל אנשים מתים.

אלכס רץ ערום ברחבי הבית וצוחק צחוק מתגלגל, קופץ על הספות ומפיל כריות. דראקו רודף אחריו עם המכנסיים והחולצה ולבסוף ג'יני עוצרת אותו על סף דלת המטבח, כי למטבח שלה לא נכנסים ערומים. הוא מלביש אותו ואלכס קופץ עליו בחיבוק. דראקו למד לאהוב את אלכס והם מבלים ימים שלמים בחצר, לא שלג'יני יש מושג קלוש מה הם עושים שם. היא לא רגילה להיות מחוץ לעניינים, אבל הם לא מגלים לה דבר כי זאת צריכה להיות הפתעה, וגם כי זה ״עניינים של גברים״. יום אחד הם קוראים לה ומצבעים על העץ הגדול בחצר. ג'יני מטפסת על הסולם ומתיישבת בתוך בקתת העץ הקטנה. אלכס לא יודע את נפשו מרוב אושר כשג'יני מחמיאה להם על העבודה המצוינת שהם עשו ומציעה להם עוגיות שוקולד וחלב. אלכס מאושר.

אלכסנדר נרדם על הספה. דראקו מכסה אותו בשמיכות בחדרו ומחליט שממחר הוא יתחיל ללמד את הפרחח לקרוא ולכתוב. הוא נוכח שהמיטה שלהם למשך הלילה וזה לא היה דבר שכיח. הם מחליטים לנצל את זה. דראקו נועל את הדלת ושניהם נכנסים מתחת לשמיכה. הוא משתדל לא לקרוע מג'יני את הבגדים ולא להשאיר על צווארה סימנים אדומים כדי שלאלכס לא יהיו כל מיני שאלות מביכות לשאול בארוחת הבוקר. ג'יני ממלמלת את שמו כשהיא גומרת והוא גומר מייד אחריה. דראקו עוצם את עיניו ונרדם כמעט מייד.

אלכסנדר פתח את ארוחת הבוקר בהצעת נישואים. דראקו כמעט נחנק למוות מהפנקייק שלו וג'יני שופכת בטעות יותר מדי סירופ שוקולד בצלחת שלה. הוא ניסה להסביר לאלכס שהוא לא יכול להתחתן עם אמא שלו. ג'יני צחקה שלאלכס אין טבעת. אלכסנדר רק משך בכתפיו וטען שאמא לא נשואה לאף אחד אחר, כך שלא צריכה להיות לה שום בעיה להתחתן איתו. דראקו מחה בתוקף ונופף לעבר לאלכס עם מזלגו באיום. ג'יני רק צחקה על שניהם. לבסוף אלכס שאל אותו למה זה מפריע לו כל כך שהוא יתחתן עם אמא, ודראקו החליט להוציא את עצביו על הפנקייק. כשאלכס מפנה את צלחתו ויצא מהמטבח הוא מלמל לכיוון אביו שאם זה מפריע לו כל כך שהוא מתחתן עם אמא, למה שלא יציע לה להתחתן איתו וזהו זה. עכשיו דראקו באמת נחנק עם הפנקייק. לא נראה היה שזה מפריע לאלכס יותר מדי.

דראקו לא מבין מאיפה באים לאלכסנדר הרעיונות הללו. הוא לא יודע למה הפריע לו כל כך שהזאטוט הקטן הציע לג'יני חתונה מפוארת על חוף הים ותכנן שהם ייסעו אחר כך לטיול בשדה עם הרכבת שלו. הוא משחק עם הקופסה שבכיסו שוב ושוב ולבסוף הוא תופס את ג'יני לבדה במטבח. הוא מושיט לה את הקופסה וג'יני פותחת אותה בזהירות. הוא פשוט מסתכל עליה ושואל אם היא רוצה להתחתן אחרי שהכל יגמר. היא מהנהנת ועונדת לעצמה את טבעת הכסף הדקיקה. דראקו רצה לקנות לה טבעת מרשימה יותר, אולי מתוצרת גובלינים, אבל זה היה הכי טוב שהוא יכל להשיג בחנות התכשיטים המוגלגית. הם מתנשקים עד שדראקו מרגיש את המשיכה המוכרת בשרוולו והוא נאלץ להתייחס לילד הטורדני. אלכס מתבונן בו במבט כועס ודורך על רגלו בכוונה בטענה שזה לא הוגן, ושהוא הציע לאמא נישואים ראשון. ג'יני צוחקת ואומרת לאלכס שגם ככה לא הייתה לו טבעת ושהיא בטוחה שיום אחד הוא כבר ימצא עם מי להתחתן. אלכס לא מאמין לה ויוצא מהמטבח בכעס, לא לפני שהוא חוטף עוגייה חמה מהתבנית.

ג'יני מוציאה את העוגה מהתנור ומניחה אותה על השולחן. אלכסנדר מביט בה במבט נרגש ודראקו תוקע בעוגה בחוסר סימטריה משווע חמישה נרות. אלכס מצליח לכבות את כל הנרות בכמה נשיפות מרשימות וג'יני ודראקו מעלימים עין כאליו הוא כיבה את כולם בנשיפה אחת. הם מסתכלים אחד על השני וג'יני לא באמת מאמינה שחלפו כבר חמש שנים. היא בקושי מאמינה לזה שהם עדיין בחיים, שעדיין לא מצאו אותם. היא חותכת את העוגה לחתיכות והם שרים לאלכס שיר יום הולדת שמח. אלכסנדר מנפח את חזהו בגאווה ודראקו מביט עליו במבט משועשע. הוא פורע את שיערו ואלכס מבקש רק עוד חתיכה אחת אחרונה. הוא פותח את המתנה שלו בהתלהבות ומוציא מתוך האריזה קטר יפהפה ואדום ממנו מנופפים אליו אלכס, אמא ואבא בדגם מוקטן. ג'יני עדיין לא יודעת איך דראקו הצליח לעשות זאת.

אלכסנדר שומר על הקטר החדש שלו בקנאות וג'יני מתפלאת כל פעם מחדש מהדמיון ביניהם. דראקו מתחיל לדאוג רק אחרי שהוא שומע על עין הזעם מודי. הוא מניח את כל המסמכים על השולחן והם מחליטים להעביר את כל הרכוש, המניות והזהב לאלכסנדר, ואת הטירה ותכולתה דראקו לא מותיר לאיש ומורה להחריבה עד עפר. ג'יני חותמת ביד רועדת ולבסוף רק נותר להם להחליט בידי מי הם מפקידים את הילד. ג'יני רוצה להעביר אותו לאחד מאחיה. דראקו לא כל כך בטוח, ומצד שני, אין לו רעיון טוב יותר.

אלכס ואבא מביטים במראה. הדמיון ביניהם מוזר למדי. ג'יני לא רואה את עצמה בפנים של אלכס ודראקו והילד מוציאים למראה לשון וצוחקים שהם נראים אותו הדבר. לפעמים, כשאלכס מלגלג על משהו, הוא נראה כמו העתק של דראקו מאלפוי בן שתיים עשרה צוחק על כרטיס חג האהבה שלה. היא מתכסה בשמיכה והבנים כבר ישנים לצידה, מכורבלים אחד בתוך השני. היא מוציאה מהשידה מצלמה ומנציחה את הרגע בתמונה בה אלכס ודראקו ישנים לנצח. היא מכניסה אותה לאלבום התמונות ומחליטה לצלם תמונה אחת של אלכס בכל יום. לאט-לאט נגמרים לה האלבומים והיא שולחת אותם אחד-אחד אל הכספת שלה. היא רוצה שלאלכס יישארו הזיכרונות.

כשהם שומעים מה אוכלי המוות עשו לחנה אבוט ולארני מקמילן, הם מחליטים לסגור את כל הקצוות. חנה וארני השתמשו בשומר סוד ומצאו אותם, ודראקו וג'יני מביטים אחד בשניה ואז באלכס. המבטים של דראקו הופכים להיות חלולים לפעמים, אבל הוא מעמיד פנים ליד אלכס. הוא כותב את המכתב האחרון וחותם עליו את התאריך. ג'יני פותחת את האלבום האחרון ומוציאה ממנו תמונה של שלושתם אוכלים גלידה ביריד האחרון וצוחקת כשהגלידה של אלכס בתמונה נוזלת לו על הסנטר. דראקו מחייך ומכניס את המכתב והתמונה בדף הראשון של האלבום. ג'יני מבטיחה שהיא תשלח אותו אל הבנק דבר ראשון למחרת בבוקר ומנשקת אותו. אלכס מושך בשרוולו ורצה שמישהו יקריא לו סיפור. ג'יני מתנדבת ודראקו מוציא את המצלמה ומצלם תמונה אחרונה של שניהם. הוא מרגיש שזה הסוף.

אלכס שואל אותה איפה אמא ואבא שלה וג'יני לא יכולה שלא להיות מופתעת. היא מוציאה תמונה ישנה מהאלבום המאובק במדף התחתון ותשעה ראשים ג'ינג'ים מחייכים אליה, אחד מהם שלה עצמה. אלכס שואל איפה הם וג'יני מספרת לו על כולם ועל המחילה. אלכס צוחק מתעלוליהם של פרד וג'ורג, ומתרשם מכך שביל יודע לדבר גובלינית ולפריקונית שוטפת. הוא סקרן לשמוע על סבו וסבתו ומביט בה מרותק כשהיא מספרת לו על כל מה שצ'ארלי עשה עם הדרקונים. היא שואלת את מי הוא הכי ירצה לפגוש ואלכסנדר מהרהר ולבסוף מחליט שהוא מעדיף את צ'ארלי על פני התאומים. ג'יני שולחת אותו לשחק בחצר ודראקו מתיישב לידה. המבט של דראקו אפור מדי, אבל הוא מהנהן קצרות באישור. אלכסנדר ישלח לצ'ארלי.

דפיקות רמות בדלת נשמעות והשניים קופצים מהמיטה. פיצוץ אדיר והשניים יודעים שדלת הכניסה התפוצצה לרסיסים. מבטים זהים על פניהם. מצאו אותם. אלכס מביט בו ישנוני ולא מבין מה קורה. הוא משתק את אלכס ומורה לו להישאר בשקט, לא שלאלכס יש ברירה אחרת. המבט של בן דמותו הקטן קרוע ודמעות זולגות מעיניו האפורות והמפוחדות. הוא רוצה להרגיע אותו אבל אין לו את הזמן. ג'יני מעבירה את אצבעותיה הרועדות על הקיר שפותחת דלת סתרים ודראקו מכניס את אלכס פנימה. היא מחבקת אותו חיבוק אחרון ולוחשת בקול רועד שהם אוהבים אותו. דלת הסתרים נסגרת. ג'יני אוחזת בזרועו ודראקו מביט בה ולוחש לה שלא משנה מה יהיה, הוא אוהב אותה. היד שלה מתהדקת על מפרקו והדמעות מציפות את עיניה. הוא שומע את הקולות של האנשים העולים במדרגות ומפחד. אלכס צופה בהם דרך הקיר, רואה ואינו נראה. מוגן.

דלת חדר השינה שלהם נפרצת ודראקו מזהה את הפרצופים. דוחולוב, קראב, גרייבק והדודה בלה. דראקו מגחך בפרצופה של בלאטריקס שאומרת לו שעליו להיות גאה שאדון האופל בא במיוחד כדי להרוג אותו. אם אדון האופל בא עד הנה כדי להרוג אותו, הוא חושב, כנראה שהם באמת עשו משהו טוב. היא מסננת בארס שהוא לא יודע איזה מוות אדון האופל מתכנן לו. גרייבק מציע לנשוך את אלכס הקטן. דראקו צוחק בתיעוב ושולף את שרביטו, מסנן קללה אחת בלחששנית וגרייבק מפרכס על הרצפה ונחנק מהרוק של עצמו תוך שניות ספורות. הוא שוכב מת. השרביט שלו נחטף ומטר קללות נטרול נורות לעברו. לא לוקח זמן רב לאדון האופל להופיע מתוך עננת עשן שחורה. הוא מביט בגופתו של גרייבק ולא נראה מרוצה, למרות שהוא כנראה חשב שזו לא אבדה גדולה. דראקו מוצא את עצמו על הרצפה. ג'יני מתחננת שיפסיקו. זה נפסק בפתאומיות שזה מתחיל, ואז הכאב חוזר אך הפעם הצרחות של ג'יני מתערבבות בשלו. הוא מרגיש את חתיכות הבשר נקרעות זו מזו ואת הדם ניתז על הקירות. זה נורא וסדיסטי ואיום, אבל הוא לא היה מצפה לפחות מהדודה בלה. בלאטריקס משתעשעת בו וצווחת באושר כשהוא מוטח אל הקיר והאש שורפת את קרביו. ג'יני לא יכולה לזוז והוא מתבונן בה במבט ריק, כי עוד מעט זה נגמר. אדון האופל חושב שדי להשתעשע, ובלאטריקס נסוגה אחורנית. וולדמורט נוגע בפניה של ג'יני ודראקו מתכווץ מבפנים. הוא מענה אותה ומכריח אותו לצפות. דראקו מאבד את זה וקורא לו להוריד את הידיים העכבישיות שלו מג'יני. אדון האופל צוחק את צחוקו הקר ומקפיא העצמות, ומפלח את חזהו של דראקו לשניים. ג'יני צורחת את שמו והוא נופל על ברכיו. מת.

ג'יני נאבקת להגיע אליו. המבט של דראקו ריק והוא שוכב בתוך שלולית הדם. היא מתחננת שיתעורר ומטלטלת אותו בכוח, הוא קר והוא לא עונה. הדם של דראקו מכתים את בגדיה, מכתים את הכל. היא משלבת את ידה בידו ולוחצת אותה בחוזקה. דראקו לא מגיב. היא מתחננת שמישהו יעזור לה. אדון האופל צוחק. הדמעות זולגות מענייה על לחיו של דראקו והיא עוצמת את עיניה בחוזקה. אור ירוק מפלח חזה והיא נופלת על הרצפה בדממה. ללא רוח חיים.

 


End file.
